Jaeger/Uprising
Jaegers (ˈjɛːɡɐ, Jäger, Hunter) are next generation mobile weapons. Originally pioneered by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' Jaeger Program, the Jaegers were the most effective first and last line of defense against the Kaiju during the Kaiju War from 2014 to 2025. In 2035, the successors of the original Jaeger Program have been utilized by the reformed Pan Pacific Defense Corps. and utilized as a means of world-wide defense in the absence of the Kaiju. History Aftermath of the "Kaiju Wars" (2025-2034) Ten years following the Battle of Breach, the Jaeger Program was reinstated as a functional organization. In the absence of the Kaiju, the Jaeger Program and the Jaegers governed by the organization was refitted into a "global defense force".GO JAEGER - REMEMBER As a result, Jaegers were no longer built to protect or represent any given country.Everything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated)More Story Details on "Pacific Rim: Uprising" (Post NYC Comic-Con 2017) Fully militarized, Jaegers began acting as border patrol for cities around the Pacific Rim: Aftermath, enforcing the law of the PPDC where violations are made.Pacific Rim: Uprising Mark-6 Jaegers The Mark-6 Jaegers were built during the ten-year period following the Kaiju War. While some believed the Kaiju were no longer a threat, others chose to be cautious and were motivated to resume construction of the Jaegers. The Mark-6 Jaegers reportedly represented "the pinnacle of human invention". Mark-6 Jaeger's used "state-of-the-art" hologram technology, and stand at 250' tall.GO JAEGER - LEARN Mark-6 Jaegers were designed with sleeker frames and use high octane burst replusors. Speed and velocity were increased, and the armor plating of the Jaegers utilized newer, lightweight reinforced steel armor material. The fighting strength of Mark-6 Jaegers utilize over 30,000 pounds of force, allowing them to move in ways that were not possible for their predecessors. Additional weaponry used by Mark-6 Jaegers included blades designed with plasma, and the gravity sling, a weapon that "turns everything into a weapon". In the particular case of Gipsy Avenger, a Mark-6 Jaeger built in honor of the memory of Gipsy Danger, it utilizes two nuclear vortex turbines that generates enough energy to sustain the city of for a year. Rogue Jaegers The aftermath of Jeager battles left parts that were not salvaged by the Pan Pacific Defense Corp scattered across the Pacific Rim. As a result, Jaeger parts were sold on the to civilians.Pacific Rim Uprising photos offer first look at John Boyega preparing to stomp monstersWhy Pacific Rim 2 Has Two Jaegers Fighting Each Other Aware of the threat the Kaiju posed during the Kaiju War, civilians like Kai and Amara Namani, began constructing their own personalized Jaegers to fight back and protect themselves.John Boyega: ..."The masses of poor huddled on the coasts have decided to start building their own giant machines. If there’s going to be a fight, they’re going to make sure they’re ready for it. That brings him into contact with newcomer Cailee Spaeny’s amateur Jaeger pilot, Amara, who is building one of her own battle-bots." Outside of personal defense, Rogue Jaegers are utilized for sport such as illegal races''Pacific Rim: Amara'' or personal security for Black Market dealers. Reemergence of the Kaiju (2035) Shao Industries Drones Despite the relative effectiveness of the PPDC, military contractor Shao Industries, headed by Liwen Shao, moved to push the approval of Drone Jaegers, unmanned Jaegers that could potentially replace the use of pilot-controlled Jaegers utilized by the PPDC. With the aid of Newton Geiszler, a former member of the PPDC gone into the private sector for personal gain, Shao was able to construct several drones for practical use. During a PPDC council meeting in Sydney, Australia that would decide whether or not Shao Industries' drones would be approved, the PPDC were attacked by a Rogue Jaeger, Obsidian Fury. The Rogue Jaeger managed to cause enough damage during the council session, that, following the death of Mako Mori, Shao received the approval to move forward with her drones. Protecting Mount Fuji Investigation into the whereabouts of Obsidian Fury led the PPDC to Siberia, . Jake Pentecost and Nate Lambert discover the Jaeger residing in a Jaeger Production Facility, which it later destroys in an attempt to mask who it operated for. Gipsy Avenger was able to destroy the Jaeger, pulling its power core from its chest. Removing the faceplate of the Rogue Jaeger discovered a secondary Kaiju brain and tech created by Shao Industries. Liwen Shao was accused of instigating the attack on the PPDC in order to achieve her goals. They later discover Newton was responsible for the attack and tampered with the rest of her drones. The PPDC sent the Jaegers, Guardian Bravo, Bracer Phoenix, Saber Athena and Gipsy Avenger out against the Kaiju that emerge from the Breaches created by Shao's drones. While Shao was able to disable the rest of her drones by hacking their hardware and creating a feedback loop that destroyed their Kaiju brains, Newton further instigates circumstances and forces the Kaiju (Raijin, Hakuja, and Shrikethorn) to merge into a larger and stronger Kaiju. After learning the Precursors intended on using the Kaiju blood to trigger a extinction-level event using the to colonize the Earth, the Jaegers worked together to prevent the Kaiju from reaching Mount Fuji. Though most of the defending Jaegers fell, the Mark-6 Jaeger Gipsy Avenger and the Rogue Jaeger Scrapper managed to kill the Mega-Kaiju with a kamikaze attack from the outer atmosphere, resulting in the destruction of both Jaegers. Following the death of the Mega-Kaiju, the PPDC prepared their organization for a potential invasion of Anteverse. Known Jaegers :The following Mark classifications below are in accordance to information provided by the film or other external media sources. Mark-1 *Cherno AlphaPacific Rim Uprising: Ascension *Coyote Tango *Romeo Blue *Horizon Brave Mark-2 *Diablo Intercept *Eden Assassin *Puma Real Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Vulcan Specter *Shaolin Rogue *Matador Fury Mark-4 *Crimson Typhoon *Hydra Corinthian Mark-5 *Striker Eureka *Bracer Phoenix *Chronos Berserker Mark-6 *Guardian Bravo *Titan Redeemer *Gipsy Avenger *November AjaxEMPIRE Magazine Introduces Two New Jaegers (SPOILERS)Pacific Rim Breach Wars *Valor Omega *Murder Witch Mark-7 *Saber AthenaSaber Athena's Conn-Pod hatch Rogue Jaegers *Scrapper *HeadhunterPacific Rim: Amara *Sting Blades *Scuttler *Enforcer Jaeger Drones *Jaeger Drones *Obsidian Fury Development One of the design tenants put forth by Guillermo del Toro in Pacific Rim was the emphasis of weight and scale of the Jaegers. del Toro, who was involved in every aspect of the Jeagers, placed emphasis on designing the them with a level of realism that would show how they would impact the surrounding environment.'Pacific Rim': A monster challenge for special effects Industrial Light and Magic's Hal Hickel and Alex Jaeger relayed that conveying the speed of the 250 foot tall machines with various moving parts in their design required camera trickery that slowed or speed up certain action sequences, but never betrayed the weight and scale that del Toro asked of the effects team.Interview: Discussing 'Pacific Rim' VFX with ILM Animator Hal Hickel During the production of Pacific Rim: Uprising, on-set supervisor Dave Merritt explained that the aim of the sequel was make convey a level of "speed and momentum and slickness,” for the sequel on the basis that massive technological advances were made during the ten year gap in the film's universe.Seven Critical Things to Know About "Pacific Rim: Uprising" John Boyega conveyed that he disliked how the Jaegers moved in the original film'Boyega:' " “They were like, "What did you feel about the first film," and I told them straight up the stuff that I didn't like and the stuff I wanted to see more of,” says Bodega. “I wish the robots would hurry up, just hurry up.”", and hired Liang Tang, a fight coordinator for , and , to give the Jaegers a stronger “martial arts feel”. Production Designer Stefan Dechant stated that director Steven S. DeKnight and producer Cale Boyter wanted action sequences between the Jaegers to resemble the choreography used in 's , placing emphasis on the speed of the Jaegers. “There'll just be a much faster movement in there. There's that level of speed and momentum and that slickness,” says Dechant. When discussing the special weapons used by the Jaegers, DeKnight and producer Boyter cited s as a major inspiration. DeKnight and Boyega compared the weapons and special attacks of the Jaegers in Uprising to finishing moves featured in s.John Boyega: “She's a beauty! They're slicker. They're faster. have new moves. And what's great about Jaegers, they all have like a 'Y' button, a special move that makes them significant and cool. What's great about her is that you get to embody the characters also who are inside the Jaegers.”One Major Development Jaegers Are Going Through In Pacific Rim Uprising (page 2)See How Kaiju and Jaeger Have Evolved in 'Pacific Rim Uprising' Trivia *According to Steven S. DeKnight, "Battle Witch" was one of several rejected Jaeger names considered. Gallery |-|Promotional= Pacific Rim Uprising (Theatrical Poster).jpg|Theatrical poster for Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(International_Poster)-01.jpg|International Pacific Rim: Uprising poster (feat. Gipsy Avenger). Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-01.jpg|Trailer thumbnail (text) Uprising_Scale_Chart-01.png|A scale chart for the Jaegers seen in Pacific Rim: Uprising Stills Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-03.jpg|Saber Athena (far left), Bracer Phoenix (left), Gipsy Avenger (center), Guardian Bravo (right) Bracer_Phoenix_(EW_First_Look)-01.jpg|Bracer Phoenix with Titan Redeemer's mace. Gipsy_Avenger_(TOTAL_Film).jpg|Gipsy Avenger vs. Obsidian Fury Obsidan_Fury_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg |-|Screenshots= - New York Comic-Con Teaser Trailer= Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-01.png Obsidian Fury (New York Comic-Con Trailer)-01.png|Obsidian Fury deploying its twin chainsaws Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-02.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-03.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-04.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-05.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-06.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-07.png Bravo_vs_Kaiju-01.png|Guardian Bravo squares off against the Kaiju Guardian_Bravo-03.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-01.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-07.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprising)-05.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprising)-06.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-02.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-03.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-04.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-01.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-02.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-03.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-04.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-05.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-05.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-06.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-07.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-08.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-10.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-11.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-13.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-14.png }} |-|Concept Art= Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Teaser_Poster)-01.jpg|Concept Poster for Pacific Rim: Uprising features new Jaeger designs Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Teaser_Poster)-02.jpg|Cropped and textless version of the Pacific Rim: Uprising teaser poster. stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-1-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-3-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-2-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-4-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-5-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-6-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-7-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-8-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-9-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-10-sz.jpg Stephen-zavala-unused-jaeger-11-sz.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising Concept Art (Karl Lindberg)-01.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_Concept_Art_(Karl_Lindberg)-02.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_Concept_Art_(Karl_Lindberg)-03.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_Concept_Art_(Karl_Lindberg)-04.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_Concept_Art_(Karl_Lindberg)-05.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_Concept_Art_(Karl_Lindberg)-06.jpg Stephen-zavala-drone-factory-1-sz.jpg|Mass Produced Drone Jeager concept November Ajaxsantamonicabeach-towards-the-drones-wip-fm-v2.jpg|Drone Jaegers on Santa Monica Beach Finnian-Valor-Omega-005.jpg|Exterior Concept of Valor Omega's Conn-Pod Notes }} References }} Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Jaegers (Uprising)